Lorelei
by Dustfingers-Angel
Summary: (Featuring my OC) Amanda is part of Phil Coulson's new team, when Lady Sif appears back on Earth she and Amanda don't 100% see eye to eye. Part of my Amanda West series. Disclaimer; i don't own Marvel
1. Lady Sif and Lorelei

As I walked into the briefing room in the Bus I pulled off my jacket. "You know I had to cancel a date for this – I was really looking forward to that." I remarked with mild agitation, I'd been looking forward to seeing Bruce for weeks. I noted the curious looks from Fitzsimmons but ignored them for the time being "This better be worth it; what've we got?"

"New orders" May answered, "S.H.I.E.L.D.'s detecting massive energy spikes in the sky over the California/ Nevada border"

"Okay" I folded my arms and leant back against the table, looking down at the information presented on the table screen.

"Where's Agent Coulson?" questioned Ward.

"Taking personal time" I answered automatically.

"It's been a couple of days straight" Ward accused.

I gave him a look but didn't comment. I watched as Simmons looked over the data in front of her, clearly coming to a notable conclusion she said "These are the same readings that Doctor Selvig and Doctor Foster picked up in New Mexico and in London-"

"They're Asgardian?" I interrupted.

Fitz looked around in a kind of shocked awe, "Thor" he stated bluntly, as if there was no other possibility. I rolled my eyes – I knew Jane was still in London and if Thor was around he would have contacted me already.

"We're not sure" replied May, "Either way, S.H.I.E.L.D. wants us to be the welcome wagon. Agent West is to be the head of the Welcome Team, by the Director's expressed demand due to your expertise with the Asgardians during New York"

I nodded, understanding my orders now. Though I wouldn't exactly say New York gave me much expertise.

"Oh, okay fine" Fitz began to ramble, "no cause for concern, right – Asgardians are allies" he looked_ very _excitable.

"Loki wasn't" Ward countered grimly.

"Loki isn't Asgardian." I growled, "He's from Jotungheim – he was a Frost Giant raised on Asgard and I'd appreciate it if you didn't bring him into this. If Loki was coming to Earth I'd know by now." Subconsciously my fingers traced over the winding pattern of my scars.

There was silence.

"Sorry, West" Ward muttered. The agent folded his arms and left; a silent signal for us all to do the same and get prepared for our 'welcome party'.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ward, May and Fitz drove out in front, followed by Simmons and I in the car behind. Since my small outburst in the Jet, no-one seemed to want to talk to me – and I could fully understand why. It wasn't as if the team were fully aware of my situation regarding Loki – _that_ information had been kept strictly within the boundaries of the Avengers Initiative (Fury had become aware and Coulson had been informed later too, of course) – all they knew was that I'd fought him in New York.

Suddenly from out of the sky, a Bifrost portal appeared right in front of the leading car. We all swerved to a halt. I dived out of the car to see a woman I recognised, only through description, as Lady Sif.

"West?" May called to me.

I nodded, telling her we were safe.

Sif approached us and May called out to the armed guards, "Stand down, she's a friendly."

"I am Lady Sif of Asgard. Your world is in grave danger."

"Lady Sif," I addressed, "My name is-"

"You are Lady Amanda of the West. You are the descendant of Loki" My jaw clenched. She sounded _almost_ hostile, but I tried to convince myself I was being paranoid.

I faltered, glancing at the ground as I recovered myself - I was aware of the looks being exchanged behind me. "Y-yes. Yes, I am"

"I have a message to convey to you in private, but first we must see to the present danger."

I blinked, confused for a moment, "Of course. This way."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

We arrived in the Bus with very few words being exchanged. I got out of the car behind the Asgardian warrior, watching as she was led inside. I looked up to Phil who was telling May about Sif's involvement in New Mexico; I hadn't been there but I'd pulled up the footage on the way back to the Bus – Sif was fierce.

I waited for Phil to come down before quietly asking, "Will you be okay dealing with aliens today?"

"_I'll_ be fine, what about you?"

I sighed, "We'll see"

Side by side we walked into the brief room where Sif was waiting. She turned and was ready to draw her sword at the sight of Phil, "What dark magic is this? Thor said you had died at the hands of Loki," she turned to me with a looked of distrust, "was this your doing?"

"No" I said evenly.

"Thor _was_ right" Phil added, trying to defuse the tension between us, "I died, for a while any way. But Loki and Amanda are not the only one's with a few tricks up their sleeves; turns out S.H.I.E.L.D. has a few of their own"

Sif was silent for a moment before accepting Phil's explanation, "Thor will be pleased to hear it; he considers you a friend."

"I feel the same, which is why I'd prefer if he heard it from me, if that's okay" I glanced at him, but i knew he was consciously avoiding my gaze.

Sif nodded "And it appears that the Sorceress Child has also recovered well from her injuries, I am sure Thor will also be relieved – he has a fondness for you" she gave a half smile in my direction at the last moment.

Phil was going to call her out on the way she had addressed me put I quickly stopped him; it really didn't matter, and I didn't want to piss off any Asgardians today. Phil took a breath, "I understand you're looking for someone?"

"I am hunting her. Lorelei. Six hundred years ago she used her powers to wreak havoc across the nine realms; to command armies, bring down kings, empires"

"What kind of powers are we talking about? Strength? Speed?" Ward asked.

Sif shook her head. With a glance at me, she answered "Sorcery." I felt the room glance towards me. I nodded once – I understood.

"Are her abilities similar to mine?" I asked, contemplating different ways in which I'd been injured in the past.

"No," Sif said, taking a few steps towards the center of the room, "She bends and shapes the will of men to her purpose"

"Only men?" May questioned, trying to gain a wider perspective on the issue, "her powers don't work on women?"

"No. Men have an inherent weakness we do not share" May and I nodded with a smirk, amused at the statement – to the discomfort of the men in the room. Fitz looked to Ward and quietly remarked, "I can't imagine what she's talking about." Ward shrugged and pulled a face at the thought.

To my amusement, Sif looked quite done with them, "The very sound of her voice can ensnare most. For the rare man it is her voice joined with her touch that shall overpower his will."

"So how do we stop her?" Phil asked, looking just a _tad_ uncomfortable.

Sif detached a golden hoop from her side, "With this" she set the collar down on the table with a metallic tang, "It prevents her from speaking. She wore one like it for centuries while locked in prison. She escaped when the Dark Elves invaded Asgard and travelled to Earth using one of Loki's secret pathways between words" At the mention of Loki's name I felt every eye in the room on me again, but only Sif held that look until she stopped speaking. I'd need to explain the situation later to the team, this was getting uncomfortable.

"Do we know where she is now?" Ward asked.

"All I know is that the Bifrost delivered me to her last known location"

Phil nodded and addressed the team, "Mostly small towns out that way; let's start looking for unusual activity within a few hundred mile radius – burglary, theft, assault. If this woman's used to ruling over empires, she's going to be hard to please"

I nodded and went to leave the room. As I walked past Fitz he turned and quietly called after me. "Amanda," he caught my elbow and gently tugged me round to look at him, "what did Sif mean-"

"Later Fitz, I promise – I'll explain it later." I waited for him to acknowledge me with a nod before turning away from him.

When I caught up with the team, Fitz was showing Ward and May the new ICErs. Ward turned to me as I entered the room, "You wanting an ICEr too?"

"I can 'ice' anyone I need to whenever I need to" I laughed, "but these do look like a good idea"

Ward tossed me the largest on the table. I caught it and began to examine the gun for the basics, "Hmm, nice – lightweight, even weight distribution; I'm taking it you fixed the problem with the backfiring?" I asked Fitz as I came up to the table.

"Yup, all better" he smiled.

I nodded in approval, "Well done, Fitz."

"These will be useful," May commented while testing the gun for grip "when you're up against people who are being possessed it's often hard to distinguish between friend and foe" I knew it was a quip at Ward but I kept well out.

"This way we can take out either." I twisted round to see Phil, who'd appeared behind us at the door.

"Where's Lady Sif?" asked Fitz. A moment later the Asgardian warrior dropped to the ground behind Phil.

"Shall we?" she said, stand to full height. With my back turned to her, I rolled my eyes, mouthing the words 'over dramatic' to May. She smirked, just a little, then we got set to go.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I took a moment to get out of the car. When I did, I heard Phil talking to the police officers on scene; _then_ they were shooting at us. I ducked and dived behind the bonnet of the next car, firing a few ICE shots.

From behind me, Phil called to Sif, "Your Ladyship, could you give us a little cover?"

_Ladyship_, I scoffed mentally. Sif nodded, stood, and then kicked a huge camper-van into the cops' line of fire, blocking us from them. Okay, I admit I was impressed by that. I got to my feet again and headed round the back, planning to take them by surprise while Sif went in the front door and distracted them. The backdoor was unlocked. Silently I walked in, ICEr ready. I did a quick sweep of the kitchen and took out one guy before heading out front. Sif was already well on her way to annihilating the room. Making my way into the center of the room and to Sif, I fired a few shots and eliminated some targets.

"Back to back!" I called to Sif, who quickly met me in the middle of the space. I couldn't see what Sif was doing, but it sounded painful. I fired shots at anyone who came too close. A man suddenly came flying over my shoulder, his unconscious foot catching my ICEr and sending it across the room. "Dammit Sif" I muttered.

I braced myself. I fought back with fire and ice until one of them managed to get too close; he received a kick to the temple which sent him to the floor instantly. As my foot came back round, my ankle was grabbed. I slammed into the floor. With an irritated grunt, I slammed my fist into his sternum, making him double over. Kneeling up, I brought my elbow down on the base of his skull. He fell forward and twisted round, grabbing for my throat. I knelt on his chest, putting my hand over his mouth and nose I filled the space between with ice and waited until he stopped moving. When I stood up, I glanced around the now silent room – Sif had finished them off for me. Confirming that each man in the room was unconscious at the least, I looked at Sif. In turn she surveyed the room then looked at me, "Impressive for a child, especially one raised on Midgard"

I grinned. I knew that was as close to a compliment as I was going to get.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Back in the Bus, Sif and Phil had a word in the Cage before Phil joined Skye, Fitz, Simmons and I in the med room. Phil gave his orders and Fitz and Simmons left to do their thing while I helped Skye trace down Ward (who was now being controlled) and Lorelei (who, as you probably guessed, was doing the controlling).

Fortunately it didn't take long for Skye and I to track down Ward and Lorelei in Las Vegas.

Unsurprisingly we couldn't find either of them when we got there.

By the time we returned, Fitz had repaired the collar for Lorelei.

It didn't take long for me to start inwardly cursing myself for not noticing that 1) Ward and Lorelei were now in the Bus, and 2) Fitz was also being controlled.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

As soon as we let Sif back into the Bus, Phil, Simmons and I went in search of Fitz. I left Lorelei for Sif to deal with.

Simmons wandered out into Fitz's view to draw him out. He chased her across the Bus then down the spiral stairs. He ran past me without spotting me and I caught him from behind. He struggled and I wrapped an arm around him, under one arm and up to his shoulder. He lashed out weakly and I quickly knocked him out with as little pain as possible.

"Poor thing" Simmons said sadly, "he's always getting knocked out."

"I'll apologise to him later" as called as I ran back up the stairs to find Ward and May. When I found them, May had just punched Ward in the face. I walked into the room cautiously, looking to May for confirmation that everything was safe, when she nodded I stepped in a little further. To my right Sif appeared with Lorelei, the collar fastened round her neck and now extended over her mouth.

With a nod to Sif, I commented, "Well done."

She didn't reply but nodded in return anyway.


	2. Loki is dead Amanda

Once Lorelei was secured, I wanted to talk to the Asgardian. "Lady Sif" I called when I saw her.

She glanced back at me, "Amanda of the West"

Ignoring how weird that sounded, I continued, "I was wondering if I could ask a favour of you?"

Turning fully to face me, she answered, "Yes?"

"Um, when you return to Asgard, is it possible… I mean, could you ask if _I_ am able to, uh… _visit_ Loki. He wouldn't need to leave Asgard! He wouldn't even need to leave his cell if that's what it'll take to make Odin agree… it's just… I want, I _need_ to see him again." The more I spoke the more I sounded, in my head, like a desperate child.

Sif glanced at the floor for a moment before answering, "As I informed you upon my arrival, I have a message to convey from Asgard. Is there somewhere private we may speak?"

"Yes" I replied, "This way." I led Sif to Phil's office, shutting the door behind us once we were in.

"What is it? Can Loki visit Earth again? When? Can I see him?" I looked at Sif with a hopefulness I'd come to damn myself for. As soon as Sif looked at me I knew there was something wrong, she looked at me with such sympathy that made my heart sink in fear, "Sif?"

"Child," she said kindly, "Would you like to sit down?" I sat on the couch without breaking eye contact, and then Sif sat beside me. "Amanda," she said slowly, "Loki is dead"

I could have sworn my heart stopped. "What?" I breathed.

"While fighting by Thor's side in assisting him defeat the Dark Elves, Loki was killed by a powerful Elf who had been enhanced by an ancient power. Loki was brave, he saved Thor and Lady Jane's lives; Asgard and Midgard alike owe him a debt. Without Loki's sacrifice we would all now be dead."

My throat closed up. I couldn't speak through shock and hurt. He couldn't be gone. That wasn't right. He couldn't be gone so soon. I… I couldn't have lost someone else, not again.

"Before his death" Sif continued, "Loki had expressed his desire to give you this." From a pouch concealed by her armour, Sif produced a silver ring. It was quite broad, inlaid in it, underneath a spiralling pattern carved from more silver, was a pale green-blue stone. It was beautiful, but I couldn't understand why it was being given to me.

I tried to ask, but I could barely get past the first syllable. Sif put the ring in my hand, "Thor wanted to make sure it got to you. Loki died wearing its twin."

Robotically, I closed my fingers around the ring, swallowing down the lump in my throat "Thank you." I whispered. I cleared my throat a little, "Will there be a funeral for him?"

Sif shook her head, "His body was not recovered." A pang of hurt and I nodded stiffly Sif stood, "I am truly sorry for your loss."

She left and I sat for a moment, my features contorted in hurt and shock and grief. I took a few deep breaths and slowly regained my composure. I slipped on Loki's ring then followed where Sif had gone to take Lorelei back to Asgard.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I fidgeted with Loki's ring; it fit perfectly but felt strange on my finger.

"I'm sorry; the damage to your flying boat was unfortunate." Sif said as she planned to leave.

"It's okay, "said May, "we've seen worse"

"Lorelei shall be punished severely for her crimes against your people." Sif assured.

"That must have been hard for you," Phil said, "after everything she did – to look past it, to let it go."

Sif smiled in understanding, "Odin ordered her back alive." she said bluntly "As one of his warriors, I bend to his will"

"Regardless of what it cost you" Phil added.

"Much like your S.H.I.E.L.D. we are bound by our code." Sif paused for a moment before crossing her arm across her chest with her fist over her heart in a salute, "It has been an honour to fight by your side."

Sif looked to me and said, "I will be sure to give news of your recovery to Thor upon my return to Asgard, Lady Amanda of the West" With those last words, she took Lorelei and left.

I had been standing a metre or so way from them as they spoke, listening silently. Phil looked over at me for a moment before dismissing May so he could talk to me alone. "Amanda, are you okay?"

I looked up at him. I hadn't even cried yet, but he knew. In a monotone I asked, "Is it that obvious?"

Phil frowned with concern, "What's wrong?"

"The, uh, message Sif had for me… it wasn't good news" I muttered, trying to stay composed.

"Amanda?"

"Sif said… during the battle with the Dark Elves… Loki… Loki was… he was killed" my voice trailed away to barely a whisper.

"Oh Amanda" Phil moved forward to hug me but I tensed up and moved away.

My lip was trembling but I managed to speak clearly. "I'm taking some personal time. Don't come looking for me, you or anyone else for that matter."

"Amanda-"

I began to walk away towards my Harley, "I'm coming back."

"Amanda, just-"

"What?" I mounted my bike and pulled my helmet on.

"Be careful."

I jumped my bike into gear, turned it on the spot and drove off. I had money and credit cards with me, my iPod and phone and a portable charger as well. I drove forward, through the mark the Bifrost had left.

For the first in a long time, I didn't look back.


	3. index

This story is one of a series. In chronological order they are;

- The Adventures of Young Amanda West (to be completed)

- A West Wind Comes Blowing (1 chapter + index)

- Avengers Assemble (3 chapters + index)

- Even Agents Need Time To Recover (3 chapters + index)

- Lorelei (2 chapters + index)

- The Winter Soldier (6 chapters + index)

- Happy Birthday (1 chapter + index)

I'll update this as more stories are published :)


End file.
